Trè Bishop
Trè Bishop '(トリビショプ ''Bishopu Tori), also known as '''Pop! (ポップ！'' Poppu!), is an up-and-coming Vigilante in the United States of America operating under the rader out of the harbor of Long Beach, CA. Appearance Complexion; caramel in tonality with a hint of mocha, under the correct lighting the rich hue and smooth texture of the boy's skin become a feature highlight of his appearance. Bridging the gap between above average and tall, he stands at five foot seven inches in height which when paired with the lean muscle that his one hundred and fifty-one pound athletic stature has, he resembles the standard definition of a teenage male in his prime. Hair; Grey, or Silver under certain lighting, and worn in a mop style complete with bangs tracing the frame of his face. Eyes; Big and royal blue with no visible happiness to them. Daily attire; either a yellow or royal blue collared shirt, partially unbuttoned and commonly found untucked on his dominant side. Additionally, he wears a tie whose color is the opposite of his shirt, but still either royal blue or yellow. Two jackets, one hooded and one not, are a permanent feature of his rugged attire despite being integrated into the shinobi system. His main jacket is the one that is hooded and made from a light weight but durable royal blue denim, its length falls just at the knees in trench jacket fashion and is worn unzipped. Its alternate is a collared white jacket fashioned with faded yellow lines and blue fastenings, although short in the front, the jacket tails just at the back of the knees. Charcoal black pants and blue sneakers adorn the bottom half of his attire. Gallery Personality Trè is a very quiet person that is often too embarrassed to speak due the nature of his quirk, as a result he confides in very few people and much of what is known about him is expressed through his body language. The choice to not vocalize his thoughts comes off as rude and "standoff-ish" to some when he does nothing but stare back at them, to others he is seen as non-intellectual, but those that truly know him know neither of these to be true. In truth, Trè is quite the nosey person, not necessarily in the sense of purposely invading in other's privacy, but rather due to them forgetting the fact that he is even there as a result of how little sound he makes, thus the perfect secret keeper. Studying people is his past time from their traits to their daily routine, all of which taken note of in his journal. Haribo Gummy Bear System Another form of communication used by Trè is the Haribo Gummy Bear System wherein he randomly withdraws a gummy bear for consumption or to share, much of what he is feeling can be conveyed through the snack's color and flavor system. *'Red (Cherry Flavored) | Trè's second favorite flavor, consumption of this bear generally implies happiness or doing well. Receiving this flavor means that a person is of interest to him and is likely to be studied for friendship. *'Blue '(Raspberry Flavored) | Trè's views on this flavor is mixed, its consumption implies shock and awe. Receiving this flavor can be both positive and negative, although the positivity is moreso reserved to his friends. *'Green '(Strawberry Flavored) | Tre's third favorite flavor, consumption of this is most common and doesn't really have any emotional meaning behind it. *'Yellow '(Lemon Flavored) | Tre's view on this flavor is mixed, its consumption of this bear implies confusion. Receiving this flavor is often met with hesitation and can lead to issues of trust between the two parties. *'Orange '(Orange Flavored) | Trè's least favorite flavor, consumption of this bear generally implies agitiation whether with a given situation or a person. Receiving this flavor is not a good sign for others and is often done with force or a lack of care how it's caught. *'White '(Mystery/Pineapple Flavored) | Trè's all time favorite flavor, consumption of this can bring about a plethora of reactions from his body ranging from swooning in a candy bliss to actual speech if the moment is important enough. History Abilities Quirk 'Bubble Pop '(バブルポップ Baburu Poppu) is a Mutation-class Quirk that has altered the physiology of Tori's body since birth by changing the dynamics of his respiratory system with the addition of several vents other than the nose and mouth, there location being in the palm of each of his hands and on the sole of each of his feet. Bodily fluids, though not limited to, such as his sweat and saliva act in a manner to soap wherein when secreted near one of these vents it creates a thin layer of film over the orifice, and thus turning the limbs into a makeshift bubble wand. Aside from the aesthetics, the "Bubble Pop!" quirk turns the user into a human air compressor capable of pressurizing what consists in the very air that Tori breaths in simply by holding his breath and closing off certain vents. Uniquely, in the pressurizing process his body displaces each of the chemicals found in the air into separate "vents", commonly these would include: Oxygen, Nitrogen, and Carbon Dioxide. The output of one or a combination of either or all gases through a single vent creates a single bubble about the size of the palm, the tandem use of multiple appendages allows for the creation of bigger bubbles, while the individual use of multiple appendages allows for the creation of a series of bubbles no bigger than a golf ball. The raw ability of "Bubble Pop!" is shown when physical contact has been made with one of Tori's bubbles, the membrane consisting of the bubble form ruptures creating a "Pop!" sound as the pressurized gas releases outward, contact within a 1 M radius of a single bubble is equivalent to that of a bee's sting. A chain reaction can occur in the instance of multiple bubbles within proximity of one another, dependent on the gas within the bubble other effects may be present at the time of the pop. Oxygen (O2) filled bubbles, although not flammable on their own, when met with a source of heat in its pressurized state can be very combustible. Carbon Dioxide (CO2 ) filled bubbles are not flammable and cannot be combusted, but x2 as much gas can fill a single bubble of the same size, thus increasing its weight and the impact made by these projectile-type bubbles enough to make impressions into cement. Nitrogen (N) filled bubbles are the lightest of the three and are also not combustible, but are capable of displacing oxygen and making it hard to breath when clustered in a radical area. However, like most Mutation-class quirks Tori's body is hindered in his everday life because of it in the form of Speech Bubbles. This is a phenomenon wherein because of his quirk his tongue takes the form of a bubble wand and through the act of speaking bubbles are created from his mouth that have to be "popped" in order to hear what he had been trying to say. In addition, the compression process requires that he hold his breath dependent on the size and amount of bubbles that are to be produced. Lastly, although he may compress the chemicals found in his bubbles he himself is not immune to their effects. Super Move(s) *'''Pop!: *'Burst Sequence': *'Encapsulate': Equipment Category:Vigilantes